smile till the end
by brokenangel-28
Summary: the pain and haertfelt anger of teenage drama as well as other horrible past things


**Fully Alive**

**Graciela Salazar**

**2****nd**** PD**

Graciela Salazar

2nd PD

Mr. Solis

Smile till the end

Leyla walked down the hallway smiling, tender loving eyes warming the hearts of those who lay their gaze upon her. Viktor looked at her with pain and shame. _Smile Viktor, smile calm down don't worry she knows you are hurting don't let her see your pain. _Viktor kept thinking to himself trying to relax trying to pretend everything was ok. He ran up to her, cheery, yet in his eyes, hurt he tried to hide it more than anything. She looked at him blushing, her honey eyes filled with kindness wishing for his love.

"Hey Leyla, want to hang out tonight?" asked Viktor smiling at her. Leyla nodded shyly and felt her hands sweat as she laid her eyes on him. _Breath, relax he is just another guy don't worry, come on Leyla you can do this its just Viktor he wont ever hurt you in anyway he is harmless and besides he is your friend you should trust him more with your past, _Leyla kept thinking all day. Both Leyla and Viktor couldn't concentrate during class. Every time one of the teachers asked them a question about the lesson they would simply look at the teachers, puzzled. Viktor kept thinking about being next to her, looking into her eyes and kissing her. Leyla kept on thinking about revealing her heart and soul to him.

When school was over, Leyla ran to her bus, her heart pounded hard through her chest as she kept thinking of Viktor and all the secrets she has been dying to tell him for a long time. Viktor sat in his the passenger side of his mom's car and tried not to think so much about his parents' divorce and concentrated only on Leyla. Soon, the bus reached Leyla's house. She scurried down to her front door. The house looked dead; the walls seem to caving as the wood rotted away. The air grew cold and eerie as she got closer to the house. Shouts were heard through the thin layers of what was supposed to be walls.

"Get off your lazy rear and go work you good for nothing!" Leyla's sister, Jane, screams at their father, who yet again just sat on that dirty old' worn down sofa. Right in front of the TV with another beer. Leyla walked into the house trying to avoid her dad and any other argument.

"I am sick and tired of being here with you I am leaving and never coming back, I had enough of your crap and lifestyle. I see that mother is better off dead then living in a worthless junk you dare call a house!" Leyla's father stood up in less than a second and slammed his hand remorselessly across her sister soft face.

"Don't you ever talk about your mother, you worthless piece of shit!" Leyla's sister ran to her room took out a small bag with money, she got some and the rest she stashed in her jeans pocket. She took Leyla's arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Forgive me my little one please take this and stay safe until I am able to come back for you and take you out of this dump." Tears filled their eyes Leyla held onto her until she felt the warmth dissipate from her grasp. Leyla ran after her sister but she didn't try to stop her or even asked her to stay. Leyla just saw her sister leave in her small worn-out shabby little car and just smiled forgiving her even though her heart was filled with ache but felt happy for her sister knowing she would be ok and one day would return to find her.

Viktor laid on his bed his mother downstairs yelling at his two younger siblings about cleaning their rooms while she cooked. He kept on thinking about Leyla and how happy she always was no matter what while he had to suffer through the pain of having his parents divorce and deal with who him and his siblings would stay with. It hurt him knowing his parents would do something so stupid. He knew they didn't love one another anymore and they hadn't love each other in a long time but he kept on asking himself why now, why out of all the times they could had have a divorce why did they chose this time. He tried not to think so much about all the pain he felt inside and just wait until his mom would take him to the park to see Leyla.

Leyla made her way to the park and to see Viktor walking, the park wasn't far from where she lived; her mind was only on speaking with him and letting him know all the things she dared hid from the world. When Viktor arrived at the park he saw that Leyla still hadn't gotten there and decided to wait for her on the swing. Leyla found Viktor on the swing waiting for her like many other times. She smiled and sat on the grass looking at him.

"Um…Viktor I want to tell you something about my past you don't know about."

"Sure what is it?" He looked at her in wonder.

"Well when I was just a child my father and some of his drunken friends raped me. My mother was run over when she was leaving the house trying to find help for me. My father has abused my sister and me physically for a very long time. And finally today she just gave up and ran away for good." She smiled as some tears ran down her cheek. He looked at her wit amazement and shame as he looked at his idiotic self pity.

"I know that it's a lot to share with you at once but I know your heart has been hurting I can see it in your eyes no matter how hard you try to hard to hide it from me or anyone else I can see through your shield." Tears filled his eyes there, he regretted feeling the sadness over his parents divorce and how minimal looked compared to all the misfortune poor Leyla had suffered throughout her young life without ever letting it get to her. Leyla always smiled with true warmth of pure love to this world. Never had anyone ever realized all the tragedies she hid in her life with the radiant smile she always had an optimistic view of life always ready to love. Viktor embraced Leyla tightly and kissed her gently on the lips, her face flushed crimson.

"Forgive my stupidity about life. I never thought you out of all the people would have been hurt so much with no one to shelter you from it. Let me be by your side undyingly." Leyla smiled and held his hand tightly.

"Thank you so much, but I believe life will be eternally good no matter how hard things may seem I would always look forward to what's up ahead." They held onto each other but Viktor knew she would always be more alive than others because she saw the goodness in the world even with all the awful situations surrounding them and the world.


End file.
